wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Z ziemi na księżyc/21
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Z ziemi na księżyc Jak załatwia Francuz sprawę. Podczas układów pojedynku, tej strasznej i dzikiej walki, pragnącej śmierci przeciwnika, odpoczywał Michał Ardau po odniesionym tryumfie. Czy rzeczywiście odpoczynkiem nazwać można spanie na łóżku amerykańskiem, nie wiem, bo posłania te pod względem twardości mogą śmiało iść w zawody z płytami marmurowemi. Ardau spał też dość źle; ciągle się przewracał po serwetach, które za prześcieradła służyć mu miały, marzył o wygodniejszym legowisku w kuli, kiedy nad ranem głośny gwar ze snu go obudził. Silne uderzenie o drzwi i silniej podniesione głosy wzmacniały wrzawę. – Otwórz! na miłość boską! otwieraj! – wołano za drzwiami. Ardau nie chciał z początku usłuchać żądania, tak niegrzecznie objawionego, ale wstał nareszcie i otworzył drzwi właśnie w chwili, kiedy naciskowi nieproszonego gościa poddać się miały. Sekretarz Gun-klubu wpadł do pokoju jak bomba, bez najmniejszej ceremonii, i zawołał: – Nasz prezydent znieważony wczoraj publicznie na mityngu, wyzwał swego przeciwnika, którym nie jest kto inny, jak tylko kapitan Nicholl. Biją się dziś w lasku Skersnawskim. Wiem to z własnych ust Barbicana. Jego śmierć byłaby zniszczeniem naszych projektów. Trzeba przeszkodzić. Pojedynek ten nie może przyjść do skutku. Jedyny jest człowiek na świecie, któryby mógł powstrzymać Barbicana, a tym człowiekiem jest Michał Ardau. Kiedy J. T. Maston z takim zapałem mówił, uważał Ardau za stosowne nie przerywać mu wcale, tylko wskoczył prędko w swe szerokie spodnie i po dwu minutach pospieszyli obaj na przedmieście Tampa-Town. Podczas drogi wtajemniczył J. T. Maston Ardaua w całą sprawę, opowiedział mu prawdziwe powody tej nieprzyjaźni między Barbicanem a Nichollem, jej początek, dalej, że tylko dzięki opiece obustronnych przyjaciół, kapitan i prezydent nigdy się nie spotkali dotychczas, że cała sprawa chodziła o rywalizacyę tarczy z kulą, i że nareszcie scena na mityngu była tylko pretekstem ze strony Nicholla, aby zaspokoić swe dawne urazy. Nie ma nic okropniejszego, nad amerykańskie pojedynki, w których przeciwnicy szukają się wzajemnie po krzakach, zaczajają w gęstwinach i strzelają do siebie, jak do dzikiego zwierza. Dlatego zazdrości każdy w takim razie Indyanom im tylko właściwej przebiegłości, zmysłu spostrzegawczego, podejścia i sposobu tropienia wroga. Jeden błąd, wahanie się, jeden fałszywy krok, sprowadza śmierć. Do tych pojedynków używają Yankiesy często psów, a wtedy gonią się strzelcy i psy przez kilka godzin. – A to z was dyabły! – zawołał Michał Ardau, kiedy mu towarzysz opisywał, w jaki się sposób odbywają u nich pojedynki. – Ha, takimi już jesteśmy! – odpowiedział skromnie J. T. Maston. Ale spieszmy się. Biegli więc obaj przez błonia, wilgotne jeszcze z rosy, pominęli dość strumyków i potoków, ale nie dotarli do lasu Skersnawskiego przed godziną pół do szóstej, Barbicane zaś miał przekroczyć granicę lasku o godzinie piątej. Na wstępie do lasku spostrzegł sekretarz pracującego około pościnanych drzew rębacza, podbiegł więc ku niemu i zapytał: – Czy nie widziałeś człowieka, wchodzącego do lasku, uzbrojonego w strzelbę, Barbicana, prezydenta Gun-klubu, mego najlepszego przyjaciela? Zacny sekretarz myślał w swej naiwności, że każdy powinien znać prezydenta Gun-klubu, a rębacz zdawał się go wcale nie rozumieć. – Strzelca – dodał Ardau. – Strzelca widziałem – odrzekł rębacz. – Dawno? – Tak przed godziną. – Zapóźno! – zawołał Maston. – A słyszałeś wystrzały? zapytał Ardau. – Nie. – Ani jednego? – Ani jednego. Po tym strzelcu wcale nie było widać, żeby mu się polowanie powieść miało. – Cóż tu robić? – zapytał Maston. – Wejść do lasku z narażeniem się na kulę, która nie jest dla nas przeznaczoną. – Ach! – zawołał Maston głosem nie bez znaczenia – wolałbym dziesięć kul dostać w moją głowę, niż żeby jedna dosięgła Barbicana. – A zatem naprzód! – rzekł Ardau, ściskając rękę swego towarzysza. Po chwili zniknęli też obaj w gęstwinie lasku z drzew cyprysowych, morwowych, tulipanowych, oliwnych i palmowych, których konary tak się plątały, że niepodobna było ich przejrzeć. Michał Ardau i J. T. Maston postępowali w milczeniu obok siebie, tłocząc wysoką trawę i torując sobie drogę pomiędzy ogromnemi paprociami, śledzili wzrokiem mijane krzaki, nadsłuchując, czy nie padnie strzał w której stronie. O śladach po Barbicanie ani znaku nie było. Szli na ślepo ścieżkami nieco utartemi, któremi Indyanin byłby szedł krok w krok za swoim przeciwnikiem. Po godzinie drogi i próżnych poszukiwań, przystanęli obaj towarzysze. Niepokój ich wzrastał. – Już pewnie po wszystkiem – rzekł Maston. Człowiek jak Barbicane, nie podchodził swego przeciwnika, nie zastawiał nań łapki, nie szedł zdradą. Zanadto on otwarty i mężny. Nie krył się zapewne przed niebezpieczeństwem, tylko za daleko się zapędził, że rębacz strzału słyszeć nie mógł. – Ale my, my bylibyśmy usłyszeli od czasu, jak jesteśmy w lesie – rzekł Ardau. – A jeśliśmy zapóźno przybyli! – zawołał J. T. Maston z rozpaczą. Michał Ardau nie miał na to odpowiedzi; puścił się tylko dalej w drogę, ciągnąc Mastona za sobą. Od czasu do czasu wołali głośno to Barbicana, to Nicholla, ale ani jeden ani drugi nie dawał się słyszeć. Tylko zbudzone ptactwo wesołym lotem znikało w gałęziach, lub przestraszony daniel przez gęstwinę się przedarł. I drugą godzinę trwały te poszukiwania; już większą połowę lasu przebyli, a o bijących się ani znaku. Już chciał Michał Ardau zaniechać dalszych poszukiwań i zaczął wątpić w prawdziwość słów rębacza, kiedy naraz Maston przystanął i rzekł: – Cicho… ktoś tam jest. – Ktoś? – powtórzył Michał Ardau. – Tak, jakiś człowiek stoi nieruchomie, bez broni w ręku. Co on tu robi? – A poznajesz go? – zapytał Michał Ardau, który dla krótkości wzroku sam się przekonać nie mógł. – Poznaję – odpowiedział Maston – właśnie się odwrócił. – Któż to? – Kapitał Nicholl. – Nicholl! –wykrzyknął Michał Ardau, który uczuł, że mu w piersi tchu brakować zaczynało. – Nicholl bezbronny! – zawołał Maston. Zapewne już nie potrzebuje się obawiać swego przeciwnika. – Chodźmy doń – rzekł Ardau – dowiemy się przynajmniej, jak rzeczy stoją. Nie zrobili nawet pięćdziesiąt kroków, gdy ponownie się zatrzymali, aby lepiej przypatrzyć się kapitanowi. Spodziewali się ujrzyć człowieka rozdrażnionego i oddychającego jeszcze zemstą. Osłupieli na widok następującego obrazu: Między dwoma olbrzymiemi drzewami rozciągała się sieć, w której małe ptaszę z uwikłanemi skrzydłami żałosnym piskiem prosiło ratunku. Ptasznik, który tę sieć nastawił, nie był to człowiek, ale jadowity pająk, wielkości gołębiego jaja, z długiemi łapkami. Obrzydliwe to stworzenie zsuwało się już po swą ofiarę, ale musiało nawrócić się z drogi i ukryć wśród gałęzi, gdyż i jemu zagroził nieprzyjaciel. Kapitan Nicholl, zapominając o własnem niebezpieczeństwie, rzucił broń na ziemię i oswobadzał ptaszynę z sieci pajęczej. Ptaszę uwolnione zatrzepotało skrzydełkami i uleciało. Nicholl wzruszony patrzał za uciekającą ptaszyną, gdy nagle rozrzewnionym głosem zabrzmiały słowa: – Szlachetnym jesteś człowiekiem! Odwrócił się i spostrzegł tuż za sobą Michała Ardaua, powtarzającego wyrzeczone słowa. – Michał Ardau! – zawołał kapitan – po co tu przychodzisz? – Aby uściskać twą rękę i niedopuścić, abyś zabił Barbicana, lub Barbicane ciebie. – Barbicana! – zawołał kapitan – szukam go od dwu godzin i znaleść nie mogę. Gdzie on się ukrywa? – Nichollu, to niegrzecznie – odrzekł Michał Ardau. Trzeba zawsze szanować przeciwnika. Bądź spokojny; jeżeli tylko Barbicane żyje, to go znajdziemy, tem łatwiej, że się nie bawił może uwalnianiem ptasząt. Zapewne szuka cię także. Ale choć go znajdziemy, powiadam ci, że z pojedynku waszego nic nie będzie. – Pomiędzy prezydentem Barbicanem a mną może tylko śmierć jednego z nas zakończyć rywalizacyę – odrzekł poważnie kapitan. – Ale cóż znowu! – mówił Michał Ardau – tak zacni ludzie nie powinni się nienawidzieć, ale wzajemnie poważać i szanować. Bić się nie możecie! – Właśnie będę się bić mój panie! – Nie! – Kapitanie – przerwał z wielkiem wzruszeniem J. T. Maston – jestem przyjacielem prezydenta, jego alter ego; jeśli koniecznie chcesz kogo zabić, strzelaj do mnie, będzie to całkiem tosamo. – Panie – rzekł Nicholl, ściskając kurczowo swą broń – te żarty… – Przyjaciel Maston – przerwał Ardau – nie żartuje wcale; rozumiem go, jeżeli chce umrzeć za osobę, którą kocha. Ale ani on, ani Barbicane nie zginie od kuli kapitana Nicholl, mam bowiem dla obydwu rywalów tak nęcącą propozycyę, że pewnie ją przyjmą. – Jaką? – zapytał kapitan z widocznem niedowierzaniem. – Cierpliwości – odparł Ardau – nie mogę jej wypowiedzieć aż w obecności Barbicana. – Szukajmyż go! – zawołał kapitan. Jeszcze z pół godziny upłynęło na daremnych poszukiwaniach. Mastonem miotały ponure przeczucia. Badawczym wzrokiem mierzył i zapytywał się w myśli, czy zemsta kapitana nie dopełniona już i biedny Barbicane, ugodzony kulą, nie leży gdzie w zakrwawionych krzakach… Michała Ardaua zdawały się tesame myśli niepokoić, bo taksamo śledził wzrokiem Nicholla – gdy nagle Maston przystanął. Nieruchomy biust człowieka, opartego o wielkie drzewo, ukazał się pomiędzy wysoką trawą. – To on! – wykrzyknął Maston. Barbicane się nie ruszał. Ardau wpatrzył się w prezydenta, który stał nieruchomy, postąpił kilka kroków naprzód i zawołał: – Barbicane! Barbicane! Żadnej odpowiedzi. Ardau przyskoczył do swego przyjaciela i w chwili, kiedy chciał go uchwycić za ramię, wydał okrzyk podziwu. Barbicane z ołówkiem w ręku rysował w książeczce różne figury geometryczne, a strzelba nienabita leżała obok na ziemi. Zatopiony w swej pracy, zapomniał ten uczony o pojedynku i zemście, nic nie widział, nic nie słyszał. A kiedy Michał Ardau dotknął się jego ręki, podniósł głowę i popatrzył nań ze zdumieniem. – Ach! – zawołał wreszcie – ty tu? Znalazłem już, mój przyjacielu, znalazłem! – Co? – Sposób. – Jaki sposób? – Sposób usunięcia siły odbijającej przy wystrzale kuli. – Doprawdy? – zapytał Ardau, spoglądając z pod oka na kapitana. – Tak, tak, i to woda, czysta woda posłuży nam w tej sprawie. Ach, Maston! i ty tu także? – We własnej osobie – odrzekł Maston. Pozwól, żebym ci także przedstawił zacnego kapitana Nicholla. – Nicholl! – zawołał Barbicane, wyprostowawszy się w okamgnieniu. Przepraszam cię kapitanie, zapomniałem… zaraz służę. Michał Ardau stanął pomiędzy obydwoma przeciwnikami i zawołał: – Do kroćset! szczęście, że tak zacni ludzie nie zdybali się pierwej. Teraz opłakiwalibyśmy stratę jednego z nich. Ale chwała Bogu, nie mamy się czego obawiać więcej. Nienawiść, o której się zapomina pogrążaniem w zagadkach mechanicznych, lub plątaniem figlów pająkom, nie może być niebezpieczną dla nikogo. Tu opowiedział Ardau prezydentowi przygodę kapitana. – Teraz pytam was – ciągnął dalej – czy tak godni ludzie, jak wy, są na to, aby sobie rozbijać głowy kulkami karabinowemi? To zapytanie, choć trochę śmieszne, spadło tak niespodziewanie na przeciwników, że Barbicane i Nicholl nie wiedzieli, jak się mają zachować wobec siebie, co też Ardau zauważał i z czego korzystać nieomieszkał. – Moi zacni przyjaciele – rzekł on z łagodnym uśmiechem – jak sądzę, nic więcej, jak tylko niezrozumienie się wzajemne było powodem waszego nieporozumienia. Dla pokazania, że wszystko skończone między wami i że nie zależy wam na waszej skórze, przyjmcie projekt, jaki wam uczynić zamierzam. – Mów! – zawołał Nicholl. – Przyjaciel Barbicane sądzi, że kula jego wprost dojdzie na księżyc. – Naturalnie! z pewnością! – zawołał Barbicane. – Zaś przyjaciel Nicholl jest pewny, że spadnie napowrót na ziemię. – Jestem o tem przekonany! – zawołał kapitan. – Dobrze – rzekł Ardau – nie staram się was godzić, mówię wam tylko z przyjaźni: oto jedźcie ze mną, a zobaczycie, czy staniemy w drodze. – Hę? – mruknął J. T. Maston osłupiały. Dwaj przeciwnicy spojrzeli na siebie badawczo. Barbicane oczekiwał odpowiedzi kapitana, kapitan zaś czekał, co powie prezydent na tę nieprzewidzianą propozycyę? – A więc? – ciągnął Michał Ardau tonem zachęcającym – przecież nie potrzebujemy się już więcej obawiać siły wstrząsającej w skutek odbicia. – Przyjmuję! – rzekł pierwszy Barbicane. Jakkolwiek prędko wymówił to słowo, nie później, bo całkiem równocześnie domawiał je i Nicholl. – Hurra! brawo! wiwat! – wykrzyknął Ardau, podając ręce obu zapaśnikom. A teraz, kiedy cała sprawa już załatwiona, pozwólcież mi przyjaciele obejść się z wami po francuzku: chodźmy na śniadanie!